This invention relates to a portable work light with a replaceable scuff guard. Lights of the general type disclosed in this application are frequently used in garage's, construction projects and in many other environments where a portable light source is needed. Typically, the light according to the prior art includes a fluorescent bulb shock mounted and enclosed within a hard plastic, transparent protective tubular shield. The plastic, for example nylon, is relatively soft and easy to scratch. These lights are used in environments where scratching, scuffing and abrasion of the shield is common. In addition, nylon will discolor over time in response to exposure to sunlight and certain chemicals. Scuffing of the plastic shield can be so severe than the light transmitting efficiency of the light is substantially reduced. In prior art lights, the only remedy is to disassemble the light and replace the shield. The shield is a relatively expensive component with machined areas to receive end caps, O-rings and other components. The invention described in this application permits the shield to serve its function indefinitely by providing a relatively inexpensive, disposable scuff guard which can be replaced when scuffed to restore the light to full efficiency.